1. Field
The present invention relates generally to metrology systems, and more particularly to metrology systems for measuring characteristics of a conical shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic disc drives are used for magnetically storing information. In a magnetic disc drive, a magnetic disc rotates at high speed and a transducing head “flies” over a surface of the disc. This transducing head records information on the disc surface by impressing a magnetic field on the disc. Information is read back using the head by detecting magnetization of the disc surface. The transducing head is moved radially across the surface of the disc so that different data tracks can be read back.
Over the years, storage density of media has tended to increase and the size of storage systems has tended to decrease. This trend has led to a need for greater precision, which has resulted in tighter tolerancing in the manufacturing and operating of magnetic storage discs, and components thereof. In turn, achieving tighter tolerances in components requires increased precision in metrology systems for characterizing and parameterizing those components.